


The Bracelet

by DongMinsheart



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongMinsheart/pseuds/DongMinsheart
Summary: 'What is this? Is this true? or just one of their pranks? are they playing with my feelings right now?'





	The Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bominie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bominie/gifts).



[The Bracelet - DongMin Fic   
Written by @DongMinsheart  
Completed - 10/16/17]

Today is the start of our chuseok holiday.   
we were given a three days vacation to visit our families.  
I am currently sitting on our dorm's living room, Waiting for him to finish fixing his things. He wasn't able to do it last night because he was busy helping me with my things.   
**_'I can't trust you with the things like this. You dont even know how to fold your clothes properly and you tend to forget something important when traveling or just going out, So just let me help you. I will deal with my things tomorrow before we go'_ ** the exact words that he said last night when I tried to stop him from helping me. So I just let him help me. he is quite persistant.   
It's only 9 in the morning but other hyungs already left earlier because their hometowns is far and need to travel.   
Only Daeyeol and Sungyoon hyung are left beside Us.  
I saw Daeyeol and Sungyoon hyung came out from their room with their lugguages.   
_**"Good Morning Bominie"** _ Sungyoon hyung greets happily   
**_"Hey Bominie, Your still here? where is he?"_ ** Daeyeol hyung greets and ask at the same time.   
**_"Good Morning hyungs"_ ** I greets them back   
**_"He's still at our room hyung, still organizing his things."_ ** I answered Daeyeol hyung  
 ** _"Oh! so he just really helped you last night huh?"_** sungyoon hyung said teasingly   
**_"yes hyung"_** I answered shyly   
I thought you're going to stay at daeyeol hyung's house? why lots of luguages? I ask to change the topic  
 ** _"Change of plans hahaha we decided to copy your plans"_** daeyeol hyung answered while laughing.   
**_"Oh! so after you visit to daeyeol hyung's house and stay for the night you will travel to sungyoon's house tomorrow morning?_**   ** _"_**  
 ** _"Yes!"_ ** They answered in unison   
**_"Oh? You really copied our plans hyung"_ ** I said while laughing at their silliness  
 ** _"We have to go bominie! Just tell him that we left already okay? Enjoy your vacation with him and take care!"_ ** sungyoon hyung said after he looked at his watch.  
 ** _"Okay hyungs, Take care then. Bye"_** I said while their putting their shoes  
 ** _"Bye"_** they shouted   
.  
After they left I went to our room to check on him, only to see him still packing his things, but already dressed up.   
**_"hyung, what's taking you so long?"_** I ask whining   
He just chuckle  
 ** _"Hyung! Don't just ignore me"_**  
 ** _"Go to the living room and wait. you're that excited to be with me on a vacation huh?"_ ** He said teasingly   
I blushed on what he said so I just run to the living room to hide away from him   
_**"I saw it! you don't need to hide it you know."**_ He shouts   
**_"Shut up and pack your things faster hyung"_ ** I shout back   
He didn't reply but I can still hear his laughter.   
I just smiled from that.   
I don't have something to do so I tried to entertain my self by playing with the pillows but after a while of playing it, I get bored again so   
I bent down and extend my arms to pick the pillows that lay on the ground when my vision caught my bracelet on my right wrist.   
It's The Bracelet that he gave to me on my 18th birthday.

  
August 24, 2017. One of my happiest and unfogettable birthday.   
I can't even believe it until now.

I woke up in the morning with a Big Brown teddybear and a black box of something in my bed.   
I opened the box first and there's a very simple bracelet in it. It's simple but I like it. I love simple things. the person who gave me this must know me really well.   
I took it out and check it. Still Confused on who gave it to me.   
I look at the big teddybear and i noticed something on his arms.  
I picked the teddybear and took the paper.   
It's a note.   
**_"When you wake up, Go to our practice room"_** The words that is printed in the yellow paper. Nothing else just that.   
One thing is for sure, the letter and the gifts is from one of the hyungs.   
Who could it be? Are they going to prank me?   
oh maybe it's donghyun hyung? how I wish . But it's so impossible   
right?  
.  
I opened the door on our practice room,  
I closed my eyes,  
expecting something to be thrown on me,   
After a few seconds of standing there waiting for them to throw somethiing on me. I feel none so I slowly opened my eyes and   
There I saw him standing in the middle of our practice room holding a guitar.   
Petals of roses are scattered on the ground. Pink scented candles are organized and made like a path from the door to the center on where he stands.   
_'What is this? Is this true? or just one of their pranks? are they playing with my feelings right now?'_ was the questions that going through my mind   
I decided to be brave and go further,   
As he saw me move towards him,   
He started to strum the guitar,  
My tears is starting to build up and ready to burst anytime soon.   
When I finally reach him ,he suddenly said   
**_"Bomin ah this song is for you. Happy Birthday"_ ** He said smiling while staring directly into my eyes  
I can't move, bewildered is understatement on what I feel.  
We just stare at each other the whole duration of the song.  
Lots of emotion are passing by through our eyes.   
I didn't notice that my tears started to fell down from my eyes as he continued to sing.   
I was overwhelmed. I don't know what to feel anymore.   
He suddenly stop singing..   
Then I felt his hand on my cheeks, and brushed my tears away.   
**_"Please don't cry baby"_ **  
I just stare at him still confused on what is happening.  
 ** _"Hyung what is this? Are you guys fooling around again? please stop it, stop playing with my feelings anymore."_** I said while continously crying.   
I was so distracted crying that I didnt notice that he's already hugging me.   
**_"Bomin ah, I know this is so sudden but since you turned 18 ,I don't want hide it anymore. I just want to tell you that I love you"_ ** he whispered to me. And once again I was shocked!  
I pulled away I searched for his eyes to see if he's fooling around and making fun of me. But Sincerity is the only emotion that i saw in them.   
I was suddenly hit hard by the realization that he's serious and everything that's happening is true.  
I started to cry again, but this time is from happiness.   
I've been loving him for years now and all the waiting is finally over. my love was finally returned.  
He hugged me tight and   
**_"Will you accept my love bominie?"_ ** Donghyung hyung ask  
 ** _"Of course Donghyun hyung! why did you even ask? You are very much aware that I love you right?"_ ** I said between my sobs.   
The other hyung knew about his and started to tease us and congratulated us, I was so shy yet so happy back then.   
And I can't stop my self from smilling everytime I remember that day, One of the happiest day in my life because I got the boy of the I love.   
.  
 ** _"Baby? Baby?!"_**  
 ** _"Oh hyung!"_**   
**_"Your spacing out like jaehyunie the only difference is you were smiling while spacing out"_** he ask while chuckling and patting my head.   
**_"I just remembered something hyung"_** I answered, slightly blushing   
**_"eyy your looking at the bracelet that i gave you. your thinking about that day again huh?"_ ** he said teasingly.   
**_"waahhh stop teasing hyung!"_ ** I said shyly.   
**_"Hahahahaha Okay okay I'll stop. shall we go now then?"_ ** he said while offering me his hand.   
I noticed his bracelet, the bracelet that is same as mine..   
he's wearing it today since we were going out together. oh! I think he accidentally wore it during the special video that was shooted in a room while he's chatting with someone and to be posted daily during our vacation. I think it will be called daily damdadi. I hope no one noticed.   
and Yes! it's a couple bracelet but he's not wearing his often because people notice it and found out about relationship.   
I smile brightly at him and take his hand.

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Another DongMin Fic =)   
> Its our first day of class today and I would like to dedicate this fic to my mom who loves bomin so much haha <3<3   
> How was the story? Did you guyss enjoy it?   
> -DongMinst DongMinsheart


End file.
